Oh, Oh, Oh
by Shawdee
Summary: The Fangirl's are back. This time with a vengeance. So buckle your seat belts, pass getting Cullen'd and get Fangirl'd! Rated T for Language. DISCONTINUED


**A/N: Oh, Oh, Oh has officially begun!**

**OH **

**MY**

**IZZEH!**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: I own no twilight, but twilight owns me!**

**Stephenie: Okay, that's fine, but what do you see? -pulls Aro in-**

**Me: Aro!**

**Aro: Let me go!**

**Stephenie & I: What's the magic woooooord?**

**Aro: PLEASE!  
**

**

* * *

**

.:Oh, Oh, Oh:.

.:Ekat Izzy:.

.:IPOV:.

I was genuinely scared when Demetri got me in a choke-hold. When he pressed down, I heard my neck break. I let out a strangled cry of pain and tears rolled down my cheeks. I wearily looked over at my friends. Hope was writhing in Jane's arms while Jane was squeezing Hope's arms. The writhing was caused by mental and physical assaults. Jane squeezed Hope's arms harder and I could hear, and almost feel, Hope's arm breaking, breaking completely off of her socket and crumbling. She screamed despite the pain that shot through her entire being, a pain too indescribable.

Tears fell freely from my eyes as I saw Faith looking around to see if she could regain her sight. She began to feel around but was cut short as Alec grabbed both her wrists and pulled her forward, dislocating them both and shattering her arms, they were beyond repair. She opened her mouth and but the ghost of a scream was all that was heard.

Elle was writhing and kicking, trying to pry Aro's hand from pulling her hair. He chuckled darkly and used his free hand to apply pressure onto her skull, audibly cracking it. She whimpered and her writhing slowed considerably until her body went limp except for the tiny twitches of her arms and fingers as the tried to reach upwards and pry the vampire away.

Ray-Ray was pinned to the wall, crying as Caius pried his hands into her back, shattering her spine. She tried to move her legs but they were completely paralyzed. He made his chance and pryed his hands into the top part of her back and shattered that as well. She twitched several times as she tried to open her mouth to scream but the shatter left her completely and totally brain dead and paralytic. He dropped her and she fell to the ground like a limp rag doll.

Emily screamed as Marcus tossed her to the ground, his bored expression turning into a sadistic and insane grin. He placed the heel of his foot on her kneecap and smashed it downwards. It made a jagged shatter and her leg was completely broken. He moved over to her other kneecap and slammed his foot on it as well. She screamed louder and cried.

I was sobbing by then. They were choked, pathetic and completely useless in the situation we were faced. I had lost oxygen at least two minutes ago but held on to see the faces of my friends one last time before I went. Even though it was them with their faces contorted in fear, agony, pain, and despair. If this was how I was going to remember them, then so be it.

I closed my eyes one last time and grinned. Darkness came over me and I flew gracefully into it's open and awaiting arms. _Bye guys, I hope I see you all soon._ I thought. With my last ounce of strength I pulled the corner of my lip upward. I died smiling.

.:Three Days Later:.

All I could feel was a dull fire running through my veins. Most of my heart felt like exploding. I clutched my chest and groaned. The combination was then tied together by a scream and a tighter grip on my chest. It hurt so damn badly! The pain hit it's peak and I gasped for breath and arched my back and screamed so loud, I bet that the whole of Forks could hear. Then the pain died altogether. I opened my eyes slowly and I saw everything in high definition.

I turned my head and took in the faces that were looming over me. I saw Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, and Rosalie. There were five others whom I could barely recognize as my best friends. They were too perfect though. Like they had no flaws whatsoever. Then it hit me like a speeding bus in on an ice road in the middle of winter in Alaska.

I was a vampire.

They were vampires.

I jumped and popped up but not in shock, but in joy. I smiled brightly and stretched. I heard my back crack and I cracked my neck then moved onto my knuckles. I heard the cars coming through the highway, and one car had Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire by Fright Ranger playing and I grooved along in my seat. We all grooved along but at soon as it was there it was gone.

I heard Alice running around her room and then dragging something through the door. I heard her stop midway and run out with six blindfolds. She popped them on our heads and dragged whatever she was dragging out of her room into the living room. "Close your eyes!" She trilled. I closed them tight and she repositioned whatever it was she was dragging. "Okay now, take off the blindfolds and open your eyes!" She yelled, reminding me of Niecie Nash from Clean House. I took off the blindfold as did the rest of my friends and opened my eyes.

The sight before me was surreal. My usually messy curly brown hair, was in perfect shoulder length ringlets. The color had enriched and was visibly silkier and softer. My skin was an unnatural pale color and my eyes were a deep crimson red. My muscles had strengthened and my body was toned perfectly. My teeth were straight and completely white. I noticed something else, my friends were no longer part of the itty bitty committee.

Rachel's curls had unraveled since she made them herself, not her genes, and were now luscious waves of light milk chocolate colored hair. Her eyes and body were the same as mine and her hair looked like it was so soft, you could run your fingers through it over and over again. Her teeth resembled mine as well.

Emily's light brown hair had a silken look to it. Her body, skin, teeth and eyes looked like everyone else. Elle's hair was a bold blond and it had fallen past her shoulders. She looked like us body, eyes, skin, and teeth were the same as everyone's. Hope and Faith finally looked identical with the same luscious blond hair with the red eyes and pale skin. Their teeth were white and their muscles toned. One's hair was longer than the others which was the only way you could tell them apart.

We were beautiful and amazing now. Morose than before. The world was in our hands.

At least that's what we thought.

"Do you think you all have powers?" Carlisle asked.

"I hope so, I've always wanted wicked powers man." I said jumping back at the sound of my bell like voice, smooth as velvet.

Hope stood up and walked over to Carlisle.

"I think me and Faith have a power." She told him. He nodded and he motioned for them to show him. Faith and Hope closed their eyes and reopened them. They turned around and their eyes were teal. I dropped my jaw and they closed their eyes once more, changing their skin tone into a light tan and their hair brown. Carlisle's jaw dropped so hard that it threatened to unlatch and hit the ground. They made their bodies look normal again and we were all speechless.

"Can I try something?" Emily asked. I had a feeling that she had a feeling that she had a power. She concentrated on Carlisle for a while and then slowly moved her eyes upward. He raised slightly and was in the air. Emily raised her eyes higher and Carlisle went with them. She then gently lowered him. I sighed. This sucked, I had no power so far and I hadn't even tried. In my mind I made everyone leave so I could sulk. Everyone's legs but Bella's dragged themselves out of he room and I frantically made them come back to see if it would work.

It did.

"I HAVE MIND CONTROL!" I exclaimed. I smiled so widely that my mouth hurt. Everyone applauded and Elle snapped her fingers once and a spark came from them. She snapped them again and a small flame appeared in above her thumb and index finger. "SWEET!" She yelled. "Pyrotechnical vamp!"

I smiled but I noticed Ray-Ray had yet to figure out her powers. Then it hit me. "Rachel, what thing from your past did you have most, love most, or wanted most of?" I asked. "I had a lot of bad luck." She stated. "Then try to rub it off." I told her. She looked a me like I said one plus one equals window. "Just try." I told her.

She closed her eyes and got deep in thought. He finger tips emanated a eerie pink light. She opened her eyes and she had pink irises. She shot out the pink rays and they hit the mirror and it broke down. She then quickly turned around and hit Bella. She fell forward and ended up tripping again and again. She was a klutz again. Except less breakable. Ray-Ray blinked again and she was back to normal.

She'd figured out her power.

"Rachel you're a Jinx, Emily you're Telepathic, Izzy you're a Mind Controller, Hope and Faith you're Masters of Disguise, Elle you're Pyrotechnic."

This was AWESOME.  
**

* * *

**

**A/N: TADA!**

**ALL DONE!**

**REVIEW!**

**Peace,**

**Izzy  
**


End file.
